


She was just a normal girl

by The_Nerd (NikitaKulkarni)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, Girl Power, Indian Character, Mention of Arranged Marriage, Modern Indian Girl, Sexism, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaKulkarni/pseuds/The_Nerd
Summary: Hi guys! This is my take on what Indian girls feel. Being one myself, I thought I'd write it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it :)

She was just a normal girl. Just your average Indian who went about her business. She was her father's pride and her mother's sweetheart. She was her sister's role model.

And because she was 'normal', she created a small world for herself that she could slip into, at any time. This world was helped by authors who wrote stories about girls like Hermione Granger who would never be normal. She knew she would never be as smart as Hermione or as fierce as Ginny. She wouldn't even be as pretty as Rachel or as likeable as Phoebe. So she contended herself in world where she was everything she couldn't be in real life. She was never 'normal' there. She knew she would never be as brave or as witty in real life.

What she did not understand was that she was already doing it while battling the Indian life.

The first time she heard double standards was when she turned 15. She just passed her boards, when every 'uncle' asked what she wanted to do (but was disregarded when she told her choice) and every 'auntie' came knocking to ask of she knew how to cook. She was expected to top her class and shape round rotis as well.

But, regardless she fought on, knowing not her own strength that came from fighting the 'norm' of the society. She never thought herself special.

She was just a normal girl.

Next she saw the double standards. She left her house in the morning and returned at night. Struggling on a daily basis with catcalling, groping and eve teasing that by now is a 'norm'. Everyone expects the girl to be 'well-dressed' but no one tells the boy to respect that girl. 'He's a boy. He will make mistakes.' is often heard from politicians who try and justify crime against women. But, she still went on, making a career for herself and doing what she likes. She always did underestimate her own strength.

The moment she turned 25, people began questioning her, 25 and still not married? Oh the shame of being single at 25. She turned away from these comments and did not get married until she felt it was a good time for her to get married. She married the person she loved and who in return loved and respected her and her body. She still ignored the scathing comments thrown her way for her love marriage.

Today she has made a name for herself in her industry and is comfortable, still ignoring the people who tried to bring her down. She is a woman of incredible strength and a girl of countless integrity.

But to her, she is just a normal girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll liked it. Let me know in the comments. And please leave a kudos if you like it :). Thank you for reading.


End file.
